This invention relates to garments, and more specifically to pockets used in work clothes and casual apparel.
Working and traveling persons are prone to fill their shirts and coat pockets with items such as eyeglasses, and other often-used articles. Those articles have a tendency to become entangled with one another within the pocket and cannot easily be retrieved singly without causing one of the unselected articles to fall off the pocket. Some of those articles tend to slide out of the pocket if the person bends over unless they are secured by means of a clip as in the case of a pen. If the pocket is secured by a flap or a fastener, it becomes difficult to clip a pen or a similar device, and retrieve it quickly.
This invention results from an attempt to deal with the aforementioned inconveniences.
The principal and secondary objects of this invention are to provide a garment pocket that can securely hold a plurality of diverse objects without risk of entanglement. These and other valuable objects are achieved by means of a gusseted pocket having a flap cover that can be releasably closed by means of a hook-and-vane fastener wherein a cutout section of the flap cover allows for easy insertion of a pen or similar device along one edge of the pocket.